


Games We Play

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty dares Chekov to kiss the Captain in a drunken game, but when a very sober Kirk starts kissing back, he's left to wonder about the games they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Dare You To Say That to His Face"
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended!

"Sometimes Dokkor McCoy scares me a little."

"It's the eyes, when he's got those needles and all." Scotty admits with a laugh. He's a little drunk, and although Chekov won't admit it to anyone he is a bit too.

The two of them have been drinking and talking since the end of shift. Scotty had, of course, suggested it. He wanted to thank Chekov, who had been shadowing him, for yet another perfect shift.

Montgomery Scott was Chief Engineer and Chekov looked up to him, as he did most people on board the Enterprise. Especially the Captain. Just seventeen, Pavel Chekov always felt like he had to show everyone, daily, his right to be there, on the flagship was earned. He knew most of the crew, especially on the bridge were like his family, and knew how hard he had worked, and how clever he was, but he still heard whispers and had the need to prove his worth. He wasn't just an Ensign. He was going to work his way through Starfleet, and Scotty's job had caught his eye. He was clever enough for it, and perfectly match Scotty's movements in the last 3 weeks since his shadow placement had began. Scotty was impressed. Scotty was always impressed.

"Aye, and that he always seems to be on the bridge. It's a little creepy-" Chekov began feeling more confident has his system began to take on more alcohol.

"Dare you say that to his face." Scotty chimed in, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What? No!" Chekov was taken aback. The comment felt random enough as it was. The alcohol in Scotty's system had clearly replace his blood at this stage.

"Go on laddie!" Scotty pressed, accent heavier than normal. "It'll be fun," he added with a hiccup.

"For you!" Chekov pointed out.

"Come on, it's just a game."

"It's a stupid game," Chekov protested. He had always been into books and studying. His dream to be a Captain outweighing his interest in games, even as a child. He didn't understand Scotty's need for childish antics now.

"It was invented in Russia, you know?" Scotty suggested, giggling like he was plotting something. Almost as if he knew Chekov couldn't ignore a comment like that.

"No. . . I-"

"Okay, okay, YOU dare me!"

"What?"

"You're right, the good doctor is a little too scary. He. . . Who knows what he'll think? So, here, you. . . You dare me, and we'll forget about McCoy, hey?" Scotty was swaying a little as he fumbled through his explanation. Chekov found it difficult to follow, but was pleased that they were moving away from Doctor McCoy. He didn't want to see him right now.

But he realised his problems had only changed. He wasn't out of the woods yet. Scotty had removed McCoy, but not this stupid game. Chekov now had to make up a "dare" and he didn't like the sound of it. It scared him that Scotty would have to do something stupid just because he suggested it. Scotty was probably too drunk to care, Chekov could make him do anything.

"Mr Scott, sir, please, I-"

"Come on laddie, and please, no calling me Mr Scott, we aren't at work no more," Scotty smiled. But still, Chekov was uncomfortable.  
"I can't think of-"

"You want me to jump up and down naked in the canteen, I'll do it." That image forced Chekov to physically shiver. "You want me to tell McCoy he's scary, I'll do it. You want me to moon the girls in Coms, I'll do it. I'll do anything you dare me to, kid!" Scotty was feeling brave. Chekov was still unsure.

Feeling the need to prove himself, Scotty stood and made for his door, although a little unsure on his feet, and mooned at the first passing group of girls.

Oh, so that's what mooning is, Chekov thought. Well, that didn't help him make a decision.

"See," Scotty said triumphantly. He seemed overly proud with himself. It wasn't even his dare. Chekov was still unsure of what to ask of Scotty.

"Erm. . ."

"Right, my turn!"

"What?"

"You really don't understand this game at all, do you?" Scotty asked, laughing. Chekov doesn't respond, he just blinks. He didn't set Scotty that dare. Scotty's obviously too drunk to remember; Chekov didn't want to argue.

"This game is stupid!" Chekov mumbled.

"That's because it was invented in Russia," Scotty mocked.

Chekov sighed. A silent fine, get on with it. He made a mental note to say no next time Scotty makes the suggestion.

"I dare you to kiss. . ." Chekov sighed, this was already not going well, "Captain Kirk."

"What? No!"

"Come on, laddie! I did mine, it's your turn."

"But the Keptin?"

Chekov groaned long and loud. Of all the people on the ship. . . Hell, right now he'd take Doctor McCoy over the Captain.

"Would you rather it be the good doctor?" Scotty asked as if he read Chekov's mind.

"Certainly not! No, erm, I mean, you said Keptin Kirk, so it'll haff to be the Keptin." Chekov tried.

"That's the sprit laddie," Scotty laughed.

Chekov sighed heavily and began to move a little too slowly towards the bridge. "What?-" He started turning, "You're coming too?"

"Aye, course, laddie! I gotta verify you did it. For all I know you could just go for a few minutes and just say you you've done it."

The thought hadn't even crossed Chekov's mind. But now he actually couldn't worm out of it. Now he had to get to the bridge with Scotty following him all the way, giggling like a schoolgirl.

The bridge felt an eternity away. It made sense, Chekov thought, Scotty rarely needed to be on the bridge.

Chekov kept thinking about how exactly he would go about kissing the Captain. He could ask him politely to give him a minute, whisper a quick explanation and briefly kiss him on the lips.

When he arrived on the bridge in was shocked, and delighted in equal parts that Captain Kirk was still there. He'd hate to disturb the Captain with this ridiculous childhood nonsense during his down time.

He found himself matching up to the Captain with renewed confidence.

"Keptin Kirk?" he almost demanded.

The Captain turned around with such speed, Chekov was sure he'd given himself whiplash. He had no time for thinking though, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and saw his chance. He took it, and taking Kirk's checks in his hands, he forced his face into the Captain's, lips upon lips.

From somewhere behind him he heard Scotty whoop and laugh. He was sure it was what caused the rest of the bridge crew to turn and stare. Chekov didn't mind; he didn't have time. Kirk was deepening the kiss; kissing him back with as much passion as Chekov.  
Chekov was at a lost. He'd only kissed the Captain as part of the dare from Scotty. It may have been something he'd wanted to do for a long time, although he'd never admit it. And he'd accept a quick kiss, and a long, drunken explanation in the moments immediately after, but this, this was an unexpected turn to say the least.

Chekov tried to enjoy the kiss, but panic had risen in the back of his mind, what was going to happen when they broke the kiss.  
Kirk sensed the panic in Chekov, and pulled back slowly. He held Chekov, staring into his eyes for a second longer than he needed too. It was a silent suggestion for Chekov to explain later.

Kirk, too, had heard Scotty's laughter. He wasn't stupid, he could guess what had happened. Scotty was clearly drunk and he tasted the Vodka in Chekov's breathe during the kiss. He licked his lips before addressing the rest of the bridge.

"What?" he said, his grin growing wider and wider. "It was just a kiss."

Chekov sighed. It felt much deeper than a kiss.

"I never thought you'd actually do it!" Scotty laughed. Drawing the attention away from Chekov and Kirk. "You wee dark horse!" He started to clap and whoop. The rest of the bridge began to join in the clapping. Chekov made for the exit, a few members of crew patting him on the back.

He turned to look back over the bridge. They seemed to not be dwelling on the kiss, but joining in; discussing dares and it almost turned into a game of one-upmanship. Chekov was pleased he was getting out.

The Captain caught his eye. Chekov smiled. Kirk winked. Chekov blushed a little. He was looking forward to his private explanation with Kirk, especially to know what exactly he was thinking. It held so much promise. He wondered what would come out of this dare. Oh, the games they played.


End file.
